


Distractions

by GrandioseNarcissism



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Background Character Death, Biting, Blood Kink, Car Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Finishing Inside, Incest, Knife Kink, M/M, No Condom, Public Sex, Read at Your Own Risk, Twincest, Unprotected Sex, light Knife Play, more untagged triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandioseNarcissism/pseuds/GrandioseNarcissism
Summary: He stumbles out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him, and throws himself into the passenger side door. Wincing only slightly at the ache it leaves in his ribs. Dongmyeong has his hand on the wheel and hurries Dongju hissing, “Close the fucking door.” He slams his foot on the pedal and peels out of the parking lot before Dongju’s even fully seated.On the road Dongju holds his gun in both his hands. It's heavy. And it's his. Dongmyeong was always the one that took the shot. Always the one that bore the weight of killing someone. He knew this time would come. It had too. Dongmyeong wouldn’t always be around to have his back. Being aware of the fact didn’t make the weight any easier.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Son Dongmyeong
Kudos: 20





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> please be aware of all the tags listed above and be aware there may be more triggering content present in this fic that is untagged. you've been made aware, any reading past this point is YOUR understanding and agreement to read the content below. 
> 
> don't like, don't read. simple as that.
> 
> again, any reading beyond this point is your consent to the content below.

Tires squeal and headlights pour into the dark room, bringing Dongju back to the present. His eyes linger once more of the mess of red and matter sprayed over the motel sheets before he scrambles to shove the few belongings he sees into a discarded bag on the floor. 

The car honks its horn, drawing his attention again and reminding him he needs to be faster. He stumbles out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him, and throws himself into the passenger side door. Wincing only slightly at the ache it leaves in his ribs. Dongmyeong has his hand on the wheel and hurries Dongju hissing, “Close the fucking door.” He slams his foot on the pedal and peels out of the parking lot before Dongju’s even fully seated. They have to get out fast thanks to their little exit. 

On the road Dongju holds his gun in both his hands. It's heavy. And it's his. _His_ gun that _he_ used - something he’d not yet grown used too. Dongmyeong was always the one that took the shot. Always the one that bore the weight of killing someone. He knew this time would come. It had too. Dongmyeong wouldn’t always be around to have his back. Being aware of the fact didn’t make the weight any easier. 

“Yeah, we’re out.” Dongju is pulled from his thoughts - the replay of him firing over, and over, and over stopped - by Dongmyeong talking into his phone. “We got the shit. So, what do you want for dinner? We can pick something up on our way back, but,” Dongmyeong spares his twin a quick look, “Dongju will need to get cleaned up when we get back.”

Distinct laughter can be heard from the other side of the phone, and then more talking - none of it is anything Dongju can understand. As loud as he talks, he’s too out of his head to put together anything he does vaguely make out. 

“Dongju, you listening?” Dongmyeong asks, and Dongju realizes he’s lost himself in the stain of red on his hands and his pants. It travels up his shirt leaving him to wonder if he’s got blood on his face. “Lemme call you back. Dongju’s also gonna need a pit stop….. Yeah.. I’m just gonna get him out of his head... Alright I’ll text you when we’re back on the road. Let me know what you want.” 

And then he hangs up the phone. 

Dongju realizes he’s shaking as he idly rubs his finger over the trigger. 

“I’m gonna pull over, okay?” Dongmyeong announces, and when Dongju doesn’t respond, he repeats, “Okay, baby?” Dongju manages a quick nod, and then drops his gun down at his feet. 

The car carefully pulls off to an empty parking lot just off the first exit they come across. Parked as far back as they are, the lights posts nearby are all burnt out and no one is around. Dongmyeong unbuckles himself, reaches across his brother’s chest, and opens the door for him. 

“Get in the back.” He says, and it’s just firm enough, Dongju knows it’s not a suggestion. He climbs out of the car, takes a quick breath in of the cold air outside, and shuts the door before getting into the back seat.

Dongmyeong is leaning in from the other side, reaches out, and grabs Dongju by his shirt, dragging him closer to his brother. He’s got a dangerous scowl settling on his face. If Dongju wasn’t so out of his own head he might’ve had chills being under that stare. But all he can manage is silent obedience. 

“Lay down.” He says, and Dongju complies, stretching himself out over the back seat - shifts so his head is resting comfortably across the seat and his knees bend to keep them in the car. Dongmyeong crawls over his brother, straddling him carefully, before he reaches back and shuts the door. 

Closed off from the outside - shielded from unsuspecting eyes. Dongmyeong leans forward and gently rubs his thumbs over the blood on his twin’s cheeks. 

It’s gentle - careful - a way for Dongmyeong to ground Dongju on the present. Focus on his fingers. Focus on his fingers… The rough touch of his calluses gliding over the soft peach fuzz growing on his jawline. Dongmyeong is incredibly close, and Dongju can feel the heat of his breath just hovering over his lips. A slight change in angle of his hips, and Dongju can feel all of Dongmyeong pressed against his stomach. 

Admittedly it’s incredibly hard to not be distracted by the ever so slight rock of Dongmyeong’s hips when he adjusts himself over Dongju. Balancing with his arms resting on Dongju’s chest only gave so much support. Cautious hands - still struggling with light tremors - slide up Dongmyeong’s hips, up his waist, wrap around his frame, and pull him in tight. Keep him close. So nothing can hurt him.

There’s a familiarity in the straight lines of his waist. The small frame lingering so close above him...

“You did something hard,” Dongmyeong whispers, nose just barely bumping against Dongju’s. “Would you like a distraction?” 

Yes. Yes! Dongju nods quickly and a weak whine of, “Pl-lease,” escapes his throat. His voice is shaking. 

Dongmyeong sits up, slightly leaning forward in the small space of the car. His hands teasingly crawl up Dongju’s torso. “Hmm.. You got blood all over your shirt… There is really no saving that,” Dongmyeong hums. 

Perhaps on a normal night he may play along. But the blood on him being his own mess, not a mess from someone else.. He’s still processing that fact. That he’s this way because of himself. He killed a man not 20 minutes earlier. 

“You’re thinking again,” Dongmyeong scolds softly, reaching into the back of his pants where a sheath is tucked safely away. He frees the small dagger and points the tip of it down the center of Dongju’s chest. The way Dongju freezes - holding his breath - is familiar to both. A second of tension. A moment of realizing the blade is there… And then pours in the adrenaline. “Stop thinking about that scum… He hurt our family, remember?”

Dongju can only nod as the blade travels slowly down his torso to the hem of his shirt. A firm grip on the hem, and a firm grip on the blade, and Dongmyeong tears through the fabric with ease. “Deserved every second of suffering. That moment of fear he had… realizing you held all the power. I would’ve loved to see that,” Dongmyeong sighs sweetly, rocking his ass back against Dongju. The younger can only swallow the threatening lump in his throat. “Fuck you probably looked so sexy with that gun pressed to his chest.” 

The knife travels further up the tear of his shirt, splitting threads like butter. The tip of it barely touches his chest as it travels up, but Dongju feels it like ice - grounds him in how dangerous this was. That this could go wrong so quickly. Dongju finally lets out a weak whine and the blade stops at the collar of his shirt. Dongmyeong licks his lips and then pulls the last threads. The torn fabric falls around Dongju’s sides leaving his torso exposed to Dongmyeong and his blade. A dangerous thing dancing now over his skin. “I’m only sorry I didn’t get to see it.”

“N-next time,” Dongju croaks. Dongmyeong sighs again, clearly thrilled with the suggestion, so he continues, “You can watch next time.”

Dongmyeong purrs, “Will have to take you to some dingy parking lot in the car again...”

Dongju’s breath skips again. Fuck him. It was obvious this was where it was leading, but hearing Dongmyeong say it… God. Dongju bucks his hips up and whines. 

A chuckle leaves his twin. “Oh you’d like that?" Dongju’s cock twitches and it’s nothing he can hide when Dongmyeong’s ass is pressed onto him. “Sick fuck…”

It’s a taunt, not meant to be malicious. But which was worse when it was from him getting turned on by the thought of being fucked by your twin brother? None of this wasn’t sick. And they were both just as wound up over the potential. 

“Myeong,” Dongju finally huffs. His hands scramble to grab Dongmyeong by his waist. “W-wanna.. Fuck you.”

“Like that isn’t obvious,” Dongmyeong singsongs, a smile gracing his lips. “All you needed was a little knife and some dirty talk. I haven’t even kissed you yet.” He drops the knife on the floor beside them. “Why should I give you the satisfaction?”

“I did good… You said so yourself,” Dongju pitifully whines, rolling his hips. 

Dongmyeong takes a second to respond, biting his lip as his dick grinds against his tight jeans. When he does, he leans forward lifting his hips. “You’re right… I did say that.” 

Dongju is quick to steal a kiss - scrambles to take fistfuls of Dongmyeong’s blonde mullet and pull him down. There’s a bite of lips, a rough pull of flesh between his teeth, and Dongmyeong’s lip is split. Blood spills between both of them - makes the slide of lips easier, and the taste burns on Dongju’s tongue. The hunger is only stopped when Dongmyeong grabs Dongju by his cheeks and squeezes. The man gasps, chasing his brother’s taste despite the ache. 

The older twin swipes a hand over his lips, chuckling at the blood smeared across his skin. “Brat.” Dongju grins and licks his lips. 

Manicured nails sink into Dongju’s chest, no longer threatening pain - but promising it. They drag slowly down his torso, leaving thick red lines in their wake. His torso arches following the path down to his stomach. 

“D-dongmyeong… Myeongie,” Dongju whines. 

His brother reaches up to unbutton his pants and shimmies his hips. Drops his pants to his mid thighs. When he stops to push down his underwear, he looks up at his gawking twin and snaps, “You gonna take yours off? Or am I just gonna have to fuck myself on my fingers? Actually-”

Before he can continue, Dongju is shoving his hands around Dongmyeong’s waist to grab his jeans, lifting his own hips, and wiggling his hips out of them. The eagerness gets a chuckle out of Dongmyeong. 

They readjust themselves to give Dongmyeong more room - his feet planted firmly around Dongju’s ribs while he sits on his lap and leans back against his knees for support. It gives Dongju a clear picture of his twin sinking his fingers into himself - scissoring himself while he lets out little gasps and moans. 

It’s a tease. Knows that the longer he drags out this foreplay, the antsier Dongju will get. The man is so easy to get stuck in a thought loop. Like fucking. Fucking Dongmyeong. Thinking feeling how he clenches and squeezes around his cock. The little shake of his thighs when he’s taunting Dongju… 

“Myeong,” Dongju moans - grabs his brother’s ankles and squeezes them tightly. “C’mon.. Lemme just make you feel good, please.” 

“Lube,” is his response, breathy and soft. Dongju pics it up off the floor where Dongmyeong had discarded it minutes before. Dongmyeong grabs the back of the driver’s headrest and lifts himself up to give Dongju the space to grip his dick, lube it up, and hold it still.

Sinking into Dongmyeong is a gift Dongju cherishes. He’s so warm and so tight, even after his prep. It always takes his brother a moment to settle. His eyes shut and when rolls his hips just a bit, feeling how Dongju fills him - how clear it feels they’re made for each other. 

Dongmyeong digs his heels into the leather seats and lifts his hips slowly, just until Dongju’s nearly breaching. He waits there, just taking in how Dongju breathes heavier. And then he sinks back down. 

“Jesus,” Dongmyeong gasps. The pause is all Dongju needs to reach out and grab Dongmyeong by his hips. Blunt nails squeeze the meat of his hips and pulls his hips up - guides Dongmyeong’s slow riding until Dongju just can’t keep himself under control. 

The first little buck of his hips is met with a low gasped, “Fuck,” from Dongmyeong and that's all he needs. He holds his twin still by his hips and thrusts up into him hard. It knocks him slightly off balance, and Dongmyeong has to reach out for the headrest again as Dongju fucks into him. “Nngh- Ju… Shit,” he curses, mouth falling open for his moans. 

All of it spurs his brother on. Dongju wants nothing more than to watch how quickly he can make Dongmyeong fall apart. 

“Fuck, fuck!” The tilt of his hips rubs Dongmyeong just right, leaving him stumbling over his lack of thought. Just the feeling of Dongju roughly grinding his cock against his sensitive insides. Dongmyeong kicks his leg out and braces it on the passenger seat. This only Gives Dongju room to drop one of his feet onto the floor and thrust up harder.

The signs of his building orgasm are far too obvious. Dongju’s watched him cum on his cock enough to know the second Dongmyeong’s head rolls back and he squeals, “Oh.. ssshiit,” h’es right there. So incredibly close. 

So, when Dongju stops, Dongmyeong actually growls. His aching red cock twitches and strains from how ready he was - and how fast his pleasure falls. “You ffffucker. I’m gonna make you regret tha-at,” his voice catches when Dongju rolls his hips. 

“I wanna hold your hand,” he whines.

And he can’t be mad at that. Not when Dongju’s got such a cute pout on his lips. It takes him a second to catch his breath before he readjusts. Carefully they move side to side to give Dongmyeong the room to sit on his knees. Seated more comfortably, Dongmyeong reaches out to the fogged window and places a hand firmly on the glass. He holds himself up on that glass while the other hand locks fingers with his proudly grinning twin. 

The closeness now brings him just close enough for Dongju to lean up and pant against Dongmyeong’s lips. Their lips never touch - just a ghosting of breath and noises leaving Dongmyeong as Dongju begins thrusting again. 

It doesn’t take long for Dongju to bring him back to that edge, rocking deeper now into him. Dongmyeong cums with his cock squished between their stomachs - the impact of Dongju’s thrusts creating friction for is cock between them. 

This, however, doesn't stop Dongju from still chasing his own orgasm. Each extra thrust, has Dongmyeong clenching a little tighter, and squeezing his thighs around Dongju’s ribs. 

“D-d...dongju,” He cries out, pleading to spare him. “Fu-uuuck.” Everything’s sensitive and every harder thrust knocks the air out of him. His eyes roll back before he closes them and he arches on Dongju’s cock. 

“Cuuum, baby, pleasepleaseplease~” 

Dongju’s bruising grip on Dongmyeong’s hips holds him firm on his cock when he finally cums. Leaves him no escape from being filled with his twin’s cum.

Both men pause, body shaking with pleasure and the rush of their hearts running in their ears. The air feels sticky now in the car - humid from their heavy breathing and sweat. 

“Feel better?” Dongmyeong asks softly. 

Dongju nods, smiling at his brother. He brings a gentle hand out to tuck a stray hair behind Dongmyeong’s ear. “Thank you… I love you.”

Dongmyeong smiles back and nuzzles into the hand at his ear. “Love you too…”


End file.
